


Swimming across an Ocean of Love

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Hope you enjoy! <3, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Another Day 6: Mermaid AUAs the young queen watched, she noticed the presence of another in the vicinity, and as she turned around, she spotted a tiny brown haired human floating by her side, staring up at her in what looked like awe.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: Femslash February [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Swimming across an Ocean of Love

Sakura, the queen of the mermaids, swum up gently to the surface of the water and watches the birds at sunrise. It was one of the main parts of her routine- the soaring birds were wild and beautiful, a stark contrast from the warm peace of home.

As the young queen watched, she noticed the presence of another in the vicinity, and as she turned around, she spotted a tiny brown haired human floating by her side, staring up at her in what looked like awe.

“Good morning,” she said, tail bobbing in the ocean currents. “What brings you here?”

“Oh…” the girls face is flushed, and it’s adorable. “I’m a swimmer, and I like to spend time in the ocean I guess. There’s not really anywhere else to be, and this is the one closest by to my house, so… I guess I just like swimming here I guess.”

Sakura nods. “I come up here to watch the birds every morning.”

Aoi whistles. “Just look at them go. They’re amazing!” The girl subconsciously leans into Sakura, and she finds herself holding her close.

“They are, aren’t they? Look at how…” Sakura talks about the birds, and they’re both enamoured, and who would have guessed they were bird people? They just like the wonder and the beauty and the thing that brought them together.

Later on that day, Sakura gives Aoi a tour of the merkingdom, the girl being able to see a surprising lot from inside the air bubble. The swimmer is entranced by everything, and Sakura can’t help but smile at her expression.

Later that day, Sakura asks Aoi whether she would like to live with her under the sea as a mermaid. Aoi’s answer is quick and eager. “Yes! Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> A Sakuraoi fic for the mermaid AU, from my mind at midnight, rushed, so...
> 
> Also Sakura is amazing, and Aoi is a lovable dork.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed tho! Please comment!


End file.
